


Omega and Wolves

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Bestiality, Community: hc_bingo, Community: trope_bingo, Dean in Heat, First Time, Implied Mpreg, John Being an Asshole, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Not Beta Read, Omega Dean, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Skeletons In The Closet, Supernatural Kink Meme, Underage Sex, Unrealistic Sex, Virgin Dean, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean exited the cabin and gave a sharp whistle, calling Coal and Ash to him. The two wolves were his only companions, outside of his Dad and Brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omega and Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> Do not complain that I did not warn about something, read the tags carefully. Written in response to the prompt found at: http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/114369.html?thread=41899201#t41899201

Dean exited the cabin and gave a sharp whistle, calling Coal and Ash to him. The two wolves were his only companions, outside of his Dad and Brother. His dad didn't trust anyone, not since his had been murdered 10-years ago, so it was impossible for the boys to make friends.

He had found the pups, two years ago, huddled next to their dead mother's body. They hadn't been trying to nurse her, so he had suspected that they had at least been recently weaned. John had been dead set against the pups staying, that is until the pair had saved Dean from a mountain lion as he had gathered the berries and tubers needed for dinner.

John had happily given the pups some deer he had felled earlier that morning. Then he had made Dean promise to never go gathering without his protectors. An order he was happy to comply with.

When the pups were a year old, Dean had noticed a change in his body. He had asked his dad why his butt was leaking, but John couldn't be bothered to answer such 'lies'. The only reason he had assumed it was a lie, was because surely his sons would be an Alpha or a Beta (such as himself.) Boys were _never_ Omegas and Dean would do well to remember that.

Remember it, he did, even when the book he had stolen from John to read said boys _could_ be Omegas, however it was rare. He looked up all the symptoms and he knew, his body was changing. He was a rare male Omega and that he would _need_ a knot when his first heat came.

Sam was still too young to present as anything; and John lacked a knot as a Beta, but his wolves. His two beautiful wolves had a knot. He could train them to mate him in his time of need. They had proven that they were highly intelligent, far more so than the average dog on the street.

The book didn't say anything about crossbreeding, but it did encourage Beta parents to get their Omega daughters a dog to knot them until the Omega could find the perfect Alpha. Dean didn't know if it was possible to get pregnant by his wolves, but the thought of carrying Coal and Ash's pups, had made his hole so wet. He wanted that. Wanted to feel their pups grow deep inside of him.

The first time he managed to gather the courage to train with his wolves, he had gone far enough away from the cabin to not be heard by his family. He had carefully removed his clothes and placed them on a tree branch. When he presented his ass to them, they had been confused. They sat and watched him as he put one of his fingers in his butt to start getting his juices flowing. The single finger soon became two and the three as a need began to build deep inside his stomach.

It had taken several minutes of them watching him play with his hole, to make them curious. Coal had been the first to try to figure out why Dean was behaving as he was. A few sniffs to Dean's ass and Coal seemed to get the general idea and began furiously lapping at his ass when the boy's fingers left his body.

Dean moaned in pleasure when his wolf nibbled at his hole and then thrust his tongue as deep as it could reach. This had been the catalyst that Ash needed to investigate. Where one wolf tongue had him moaning, two had him begging and behaving like a bitch in heat.

The boy thrust his ass back on their tongues as he felt something build inside of him, but it wasn't enough. "More, please, more," he begged the pair.

Coal was the bigger of the two (Easily bigger than Dean) and pushed Ash to the side as he went to work mounting his bitch. Dean screamed (in pain and pleasure) when Coal forcefully fucked his huge 9-inch cock into his virgin ass.

Dean gritted his teeth and whimpered as Coal fucked his ass with wild abandon. The boy felt bad when he heard Ash whimper from beside him. He weakly called the grey wolf to come closer. Ash came and licked at his face, licking inside his open mouth and humping the air.

Dean managed to make the wolf lay down in front of him where he could reach the poor wolf's neglected cock. He stroked and lapped at it as Coal set a punishing pace. His ass hurt, but feeling that long wolf dick slide in and out of his needy ass also felt so fucking good.

He started to suck on Ash's dick to distract himself once Coal put his paws on his shoulders and pushed him down, making him take more of his litter mate's cock in his mouth. Dean whimpered and suppressed a scream as he felt Coal's knot start to form. This is what he needed. This was what his body had been craving.

The boy needed his Alpha to take charge and make him take what was being given to him. The book had stated that an Alpha knot is a gift for Omegas; and it was so fucking true.

He screamed and choked on the cock in his mouth as the knot in his ass finally reached its full size and tied them together. He tried to finish sucking Ash off, but the wolf refused. Instead, he went and licked his ass where he and Coal were tied. Encouraging the two to separate.

Dean hadn't had an orgasm yet; he wanted to reach down and stroke himself off, but he would not insult his Alphas. A good Omega came when his Alpha wanted him to. Obviously he had not earned his release yet.

He laid his head on the ground and whimpered pitifully. He didn't know how long he was tied to Coal, but as soon as the black wolf had finished; Ash jumped up and started to pound into him even harder than Cold had. It was so good. He pushed his ass back encouraging the rough treatment, begging to be tied to his second Alpha.

Coal crawled under his Omega and gave his useless leaking cock a few licks and it was over. Dean screamed as Ash shoved his knot in and Coal had given his tiny cock a second lick and his first orgasm washed over him. His arms trembled to hold up his weight as Ash turned them ass to ass.

After their first time, the wolves understood to never try anything in front of John or Sam. That they had to wait for their Omega to find the perfect spot for breeding. Dean made sure to go and 'gather berries' at least once a week, though he preferred to go out twice.

When Dean felt a heat starting to stir in his stomach, he knew he would be going into heat soon and that he needed to find a place for the three of them to stay for the next few days. He convinced his dad that he needed to head further up the mountain, because the berries and tubers were starting to become a bit bare where he usually gathered. Once he promised that Coal and Ash would keep him safe, his dad ruffled his hair and wished him a bountiful gathering.

The Omega panted as he headed further up the mountain to the cave he had been secretly preparing for this. His wolves were excited and could tell something was up. Where they had not mated in the cave before, they had claimed him many times in the surrounding forest.

Once they were in the cave, Dean started a small fire, removed his clothes, and lay on the moss bedding. His shoulders down on the cave floor, his wet needy ass up in the air in offering to his Alphas.

This time it was Ash, who first shoved his cock deep into the delirious Omega. Coal lay beside him, carefully licking his face and neck. When Dean reached for Coal's delicious looking cock, the wolf carefully caught his hand made him keep it in front him. Dean understood, no touching, no teasing, he was to be a good Omega and obey his Alphas.

He let loose small pleased squeaks as Ash's knot started to form and push into him. He let out a surprised moan as he achieved an orgasm just as Ash shoved his knot inside of his mate. Once the knot had deflated, he crawled to the side opposite of Coal. They each licked and snuffled a shoulder and then bit down hard enough to draw blood.

Dean yelped at the pain, but nothing more. Yes, it hurt, but it also felt right. He knew that his Alphas were giving him the gift of their mating bite. Something an Alpha only did once in their life (Human or animal) and that they had to have very strong feelings for the Omega and have them returned. Oh he returned their love, physically and mentally. He could not tell how often he had fantasized about his Alphas fucking him in front of his father. (Not Sam, though, he was too young to understand. However, Dean would be willing to lay down money that his brother would be happy to see any pups he whelped and his father would be equally disgusted. Not that anyone could legally interfere with this bonding. It was a bit taboo, but it wasn't illegal.)

Once the bites had stopped bleeding, he whimpered and wiggled his needy ass. Coal was happy to oblige. He crawled on his mate's back and shoved his Alpha cock deep into his Omega's needy ass.

Just as Coal had laid by his side while Ash fucked him, Ash laid beside Dean and would not allow the Omega to truly touch him, in spite of their mate giving little kitten licks on his front paw. Evidently Dean had done something to merit a punishment as Coal began to fuck him harder and deeper than either of his mates had ever fucked him before.

He came hard; even as tears formed in his eyes. 

He couldn’t give a definitive number as to how many times his mates had fucked him open during his three-day heat. He knew that he had not been allowed to suck their beautiful cocks until the second day. He knew that his mates had hunted and fell an elk, a foul, and a brace of hares. Gifts for his father as dowry for his son.

However, all of that paled in the knowledge that he was pregnant with at least two pups. He was positive that one belonged to Coal and the other was surely Ash's pup. They were a family now and there was nothing anyone could say or do to lessen his and his Alphas happiness or bond.

~Fin~


End file.
